Chapter 32: The Strongest Man?!
The Strongest Man?! is the 6th chapter of the Awakening Arc and 32nd in the Reboot Saga. Story Cade, Malik & Jackie were standing in front of Vetto. Vetto: How unfortunate, that I be your opponent humans. Malik: This the guy, they had no Intel on. Jackie: Maybe he's the weakest one... Cade: No, we never that lucky. Malik: He must be very strong, the muscles can't be just for show, Cade on my side, Jackie cover my back! Malik runs towards Vetto as Vetto tries to hit him. Malik dodges and shoots lighting at him. Cade comes up behind him and tries to freeze him. They then release their signature attacks. Malik: Thunder Style:Thunder Storm! Cade: Ice Style: Freezing Mist! The ice freezes him as the lightning strikes and breaks the ice. Vetto stands there unaffected and begins to laugh. Vetto: Is that all you got, you weak humans!! Cade: You bastard, Ice Style: Freeze King Armor! Cade freezes his arms and begins to rapidly attack Vetto. Vetto begins to be knock around. Malik comes behind and starts attack him with lighting attacks. Vetto: I'm tired of this! Vetto grabs them both and throws them hard into the ground it causes a big crater. Jackie: Lemme heal you! Malik: No stay away! Jackie: I can help! Vetto: Do as they say girl, your next! Cade gets up and punches Vetto but he is unaffected Cade: Wha? Vetto: You humans can't hurt me! Vetto grabs Cade and throws him into the ground again. Cade & Malik lay in the ground hurt together. They start to remember their past. *Flashback* Malik's Mother: Hey Malik, this is Cade. Malik: My first thoughts of Cade were so bad, I thought he was a loser. Cade's Mother: This is Malik, say hi. Cade: He seems like he is loser with no friends. Malik: As our mothers started to hang out more and more, we did too. Cade: I thought Malik was pretty annoying he acted dumb for no reason. Malik: I hid my intelligence because I didn't anyone to know I was a genius, but before long I realized Cade: I knew something about him that forced me to come to terms with my own secret. *Flashback* Malik: Cade is- Cade: Malik is- Malik & Cade both stand up and fist bump as Ice surrounds Cade's fist and Malik's fist surrounds with lightning. The Ice and Lighting begin to merge as a shuriken begins to form. Malik & Cade: My Best Friend- Thunder Ice Style: Frozen Thunder Shuriken! They throw it as Vetto takes it head on, he gets absorbed in it, he gets throw in the ground as they 3 think they have won. Jackie: You guys did it! Vetto: Ahh, you humans hurt me, you shall pay greatly! Vetto gets up with a small cut on his chest and coats his arms in orange energy and shoots a energy beam Vetto: Demon Style: Great Disaster! The orange beam hits Malik & Cade knocking them out and badly injuring them. Jackie runs to heal them as Vetto approaches her. Jackie: Stay away! Vetto: 2 down, 1 to go! Jackie musters up her all strength and summons a huge pink beam that burns Vetto. Jackie: Light Style: Angel Ray! Vetto appears to be burned and looks very angry Vetto: You guys are pissing me off so much! Vetto strikes her causing a huge crater. Vetto: I'll kill you first! Jackie: No please don't... Suddenly flames engulfed Vetto and he yells in agony. Wen appears with his katana burning. Wen: Do me a favor and burn in hell you bastard! Characters Introduced Digivolutions Page Layouts Category:Chapters Category:Awakening Arc